bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Seventh Heaven Attraction
At one point a Ferris wheel was planned for this spot, but the workers were getting dizzy all the time, and construction was put on hold. The time has come to restart and give your residents an opportunity to get a bird's eye view of their beautiful city! Run the construction project by hiring workers, executing contracts for the necessary materials, and keeping track of production. Keep your eyes on the goal and build this luxurious ride in your city! Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items marked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('''90 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward. Inside the safe you will find: * 75 * 300.000 * 5 Golden Wrenches * 6 Blue Forms * 5 Green Forms * 4 Yellow Forms * 3x5000 corporate points certificate * VIP bonus certificate for 30 days Notice from 'Monster': If you aren't ready to invest more than 2000 city credits in construction, you will not be able to take this safe! / Если Вы не готовы потратить более 2000 сити кредитов, то у Вас нет шансов получить данный сейф. Construction Task 1: To Work Part 1 - Forgotten Blueprints (Reward: 11.500 , 490 ) * Hire 10 Architects (cannot be made in advance) / Обучите 10 архитекторов Hint: Once their job is complete workers leave to work on projects in other cities. * Get 5 Reinforced Beams (keep in gift storage and do not collect until needed) / Получить 5 композитных балок Hint: All the required resources will be used in construction. Part 2 - Preparatory Work (Reward: 12.000 , 500 ) * Demolish 10 buildings above level 40 or complete for 45 / Снести 10 зданий 40+ уровня или завершить за 45 сити кредитов Use Auction Sale, it is instantaneous and you get 33% of the building costs back. A good option to destroy is the Villa DeCaribo, 115.200 each. * Provide the construction site with electricity by accumulating 1500 energy / Накопите 1500 энергии Construction Task 2: New Crews Part 1 - Buying materials '(Reward: 12,000 , 500 ) * Get 80 Chisels as gifts from friends / Получите 80 долот от друзей * Get 50 pairs of Scissors from city residents (It's may took more 50 days. 1 item per day) / Получите 50 ножниц (1 ножницы в сутки, попытка каждые 6 минут = 50 дней или 500 сити кредитов) '''Part 2 - New Neighbours '(Reward: 12,000 , 500 ) * Produce 4 B-Modules of Birth rate / Произвести 4 B-Модуля Рождаемости (можно заранее вставить в дома и извлечь за 10 сити кредитов при выполнении задания) * Increase your city's population by 15000 '''Part 3 - Hiring Workers (Reward 12,000 , 510 ) * Hire 50 Fitters * Help the workers by accumulating 1750 energy Construction Task 3: The Power of Science Part 1 - Delicate Work '(Reward: 12.000 , 510 ) * Hire 35 Chemists * Produce 60 Test Tubes (@ Glass Factory, 2h 30m each) '''Part 2 - Boundless Generosity '(Reward: 12.000 , 510 ) * Get 100 pairs of Tongs from the city residents * Send gifts worth of 5,000,000 coins 'Part 3 - The Spirit Of Competition '(Reward: 12.000 , 510 ) * Get 40 Silver Medals (Can Complete For 200 City Credits) * Produce 30 Bandages (@ Medical Supply Factory) '''Part 4 - Urgent Support (Reward: 12.000 , 510 ) * Get 60 Bronze Wrenches * Help the workers by accumulating 2000 energy Construction Task 4: Complex Structures Part 1 - Down With Boredom '(Reward: 10.500 , 430 ) * Produce 50 Pairs Of Roller Skates * Send 15000 citizens on trips '''Part 2 - Rare Materials '(Reward: 12,000 , 520 ) * Get 25 Red Forms (Can complete for 250 city credits) * Produce 15 Units Of Optical Fiber 'Part 3 - Important Details '(Reward: 12,500 , 530 ) * Get 15 Rubies * Help the workers by accumulating 2500 energy Construction Task 5: Wonder of the World '''Part 1 - Everything Is Under Control (Reward: 12,500 , 540 ) * Put out Fires In Your City 30 Times (Can Complete For 15 City Credits) * Reimburse the residents for their loses (requires 45,750,000 coins -- may not be the same cost for everyone) Part 2 - Everything Is Ready! (Reward: 13,500 , 590 ) * Have 2500 free electricity at your disposal * Get a bronze wrench Category:Quest Buildings